dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
West City
West city is a large metropolis. This is where the capsule corporation is located and where Bulma lives and where the battle against Ingus took place. On the outskirts of the city there are burnt out buildings and whole sections of abandoned city. The Gremlins and Wolvers that fled Cradle, have made their home in the abandoned portions of the city, living in burnt out skyscrapers and shanty villages built on the roads. Super computers, radioactive canisters, missles, 10 foot long synthetic diamonds, giant urns over flowing with ashes, and various other belongings that were taken from the planet during the evacuation, lay about the streets and in the shells of buildings. Becocco walked outside of his house in West City saying "Such a beutiful, wonderful day!" And Collie walked near Becocco's house, Wondering who and what he was. She went up to his house and said, "Hi, I'm Collie, who and what are you?" Becocco looks in fright, saying "No, not another mocker!" he shouts. Becocco runs across the street in an alley. Collie replys, "Um ok! I just.. ILL CHASE AFTER HIM! YAY!!!!!!!!" So she ran after him. {C {C I Spinna got out of my pod. "Hm My clothes aren't very well neat." Spinna flies around "Hm what?! That person, has no combat power!" (Approaches her).. As Collie is still runing, she looks behind her, she starts to slow down and shouts, "What do you want, I don't have forever you know!! Speek!!!!!! I swear, you don't want ME to get angrey!" Becocco jumps out from behind a rock and flies tword the mysterious stranger. "Hey! You're that guy I was chasing after!" said Collie. "Hey no need to get feisty" said Spinna. "Do you have a healing tank and some proper armor? Oh and where are your tails?!" Becocco answers and says "But mine is right here, havn't you noticed the big white tail located on my backside?" And she's an android, so she dosn't have a tail. "Yeah, I've got a tail, I just hide it under my pants because I don't like people thinking I'm some kid of monster. And I have some saiyan armor back at my house from when I was born, I'll get it for you" Then Collie came back with her armor on and says, " Here is your preacious armor." "Hey Collie, nice armor." a voice from above said "Oh thanks! Hey wait... you again! I was wondering, who and what are you?!" Said Collie "Me, you want to know who I AM?" said the voice "I am the anwser, the anwser to all thing living and dead, I AM TRUTH, I AM THE TRUTH, I AM ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" jumps from the 10 story high building landing on his feet "I hope you're done, that was too much of an intro." Collie said "Yeah i'm done" Tre said "Sweet!" Collie whispered "I heard that" Tre said "Oh uh, sorry! It just needs some work... no offence!" Said collie "Yeah, it's the first time i told it to anybody" Tre said with his head down "Oh, don't worry. Why dont you try it again, but differently!" Collie said "Fine, I am ULTIMATE TREVAUNTEE, and I SAY.....................hi." "Awesome!" Collie said "That better?" Tre asked "Much better!" Said collie "OK" Tre said while smiling "Okay, well.. Catch you later, I gotta go home. School is tomorrow." Said Collie walking away "Bye" Tre says walking in the other direction "Hey I'm back!" Said collie with brooses on her "Hey" Ultimate says with a red and blue huddy on over his head "Whats up with the hoodie?" Collie Asked "I like hoodies" Ultimate awnsered "Ok then, (rock falls on head) Oh, now why did that have to happen when I just got beaten up by the school Bully?!" Said Collie "Who beat you up?" ultimate asked "Just that stupid fat ol' school bully" Collie answered "That him behind you?" Ultimate asked Collie "No, thats just some.... AWWW MAN THAT IS HIM" Collie said "I'm going to get back at you for bruising my leg!" Said the school bully angrily. "Hey man calm do................WAIT AREN'T YOU 16!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says shocked "Close, but, it's 17." Says the android. "17, i thought you where dead?" Ultimate asks in amazment "And i ment in age, not name." Ultimate says with a weird look on his face "I know, I was suprised too when I came back, after being defeated and ofter goku's wish to revive all who didn't deserve to die, I was reborn. Since I was being controlled, I didn't deserve to die." Android 17 says. "Ok you got a point but why did you beat up Collie?" Ultimate says more serious. "Because she unfolded a paper clip and tried to get into my locker. Then I got angry, I started attacking, she kicked me in the leg, and ran away." 17 said angrily. "Collie...................is what he's saying true?" Ultimate says as he turn around "SHE'S GONE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tre says more shocked then ever "I'm sooo dead" collie whispered.. "COLLIE,WAIT!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate says running after her "What!!!!!!!" collie asked "Hi everyone".says Gohan Jr. after arriving in west city. "I guess nobody's here".Said Gohan Jr. "Hey gohan watch out" Ultimate says as he runnes into gohan "Ahhh"." Come on Ultimate can you pay attension"? said Gohan jr. "Of course it's true, we androids can record anything we see, and it just so happens I have it on tape." 17 says. "YOU LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultimate screams at 17 "Grrrrrrr" Yells Gohan Jr. "Hey! Break it up!" Collie screamed. "Fine" Ultimate said turning around "I have a idea..........."Ultimate said turning back around "Hey can i jon in this"! said Petro "Sure, Just wait, I want to get into my training clothing!" Collie said runing away. "Grouping? What are you trying to do, make a sewing curcle of something?" 17 asked confused. "I have no idea what the're doing myself." Ultimate said with the same confused look as 17 "Im BAAACK! and im reddy to rock!" Collie said jumping ten yards up. "Hello, I'm Rabbo." said Rabbo while flying in. "Hey" Ultimate says to rabbo "Hey, This place is geting a little full!" Collie says. "I gotta go train. I guess that works out." said Rabbo *flies away* "...Nice guy I guess." Collie says whal scratching her head. "So, willy ou apologize for hacking into my locker now, or am I going to have to teach you a lesson?" 17 said impatiantly. "You do ow him one collie." Ultimate said "But you don't have to,you choose" "I',m sorry 17, BUT YOU STOLE MY... you know it's something inportent" Collie said with red cheeks. "What?" Ultimate said with a quesinable look on his face Collie says, "I uh, well.." right when Collgeta ran into the ally with black hair, "Mom! Mom? Is that you?" "Hmmm, my scanners indicate that this thing is your daughter, it also only has a power level of 250, you expect with a mom so strong, it would be more. Of course it is nothing compared to mine." 17 says with a smirk on his face "And what exactly did I steal anyway?" 17 looks switching from confident to confused. "It uh, It's really inmortent." Collie said. "Mom, not in front of them! Their strangers!" Collgeta said. "JUST TELL US!" Ultimate says in wonder "He stole My upgrade chip!" Collie said. "He stole your upgrade chip?" Ultimate says with a downward look on his face 'Of corse he did! He's an android!!" Collie said "I never stole anything, I don't know what you mean" 17 said confused. Tensho lands. "Wow,"he says,"I've never seen such a big city before. It's amazing." "Well," Tensho says, "Time to go." Flies away. "GIANOR," Dendsho yells, "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" "What do you want Namek?" Gianor says "I was sent bye Ultimate to tell you that he wants you to go to that wierd planet that appeared near us. He says that he could use your help." Dendsho answers with fake confidence. "Well, I guess getting off this planet would be better than killing all the saiyans. Fine" Gianor says thinking "Great, he wants my help" A random fire starts in the forest surrounding the city and it manifests intself into a dragon resembling fire spirit, scouring the city, as if it's looking for something, and burning anything that gets in it's way. Tenchi feels this power all the way from his home in the mountains,"I better go sheck it out,so he heads toward the fire spirit not knowing what danger he will be in when he gets there......... The fite spirit sees Tenchi and roars angrily "Hey hothead how about you cool down, and if you don't I'll just have to make you", Natch says arriving just in time. "Hey Natch!!!How about we put this guy on ice!" Tenchi said ready to fight. "That sounds good to me I could use a good WARM up", Natch says Tenhci laughs,"Hey Beast!Yea you down there!You look mad dont ERUPT!" Tenchi says giggling Tatch then smiles as he sends his ultimate attack, The Super Blitz Gernaider The two blasts clash in a classic struggle, however Tatch easily overpowers Ignus and obliterates him. (You both receive 18,500 XP points for the fight, you must remain fused though for the remainder of the time) "Well that was rude he didn't even say goodbye'', Tatch says,"Hmmm now I'm bored, I know maybe I should go help those losers on Cradle and show them how a real fighter battles", Tatch says as the Potara fusion has complety changed his personality, " I get there in no time", Tatch says flying off to Cradle.'' Now since those cowards retreated we can continue our plans", Natch says,''Let the show begin". Natch extends his right hand up into the air shoots spirit like blast out his hands that take over the residents of Earth. Now under Natch's command he continues his plans. Miname and Ace land by the water."So what do you wanna do first.Sparring,or do you wanna learn some stuff my parent s taught me?" Mianme says sitting down. "Let's spar to see who's stronger", Ace said, "Then we can show each other techniques we both learnt". The 2 hours easily pass and even more.They stopped fighting after 4 extra hours."Uh oh,we missed the whold school day!" Mimane says to her cousins. "Eh one day won't hurt us unless our parents find out", Ace says, "I'm going to go visit my grandfather in other world though, are you coming"? "Sure,maybe my granparents will be with him." Miname says taking off to other world with Ace. Caraba and Natch land in west city holding hands."That's weird,I sensed Ace's presence here a minute ago.." She then looks behind him."If I can only to get my Telekinesis power to stretch.." She focuses for a minute but then her nose starts to bleed and she wobbles. "You okay"? Natch ask. He helps Caraba stand and wipes the blood from her nose. "Something tell's me he's coming right about now". Ace along with Miname land next to Natch and Caraba. "Hey mom, Hey dad", Ace says as he embraces them in a hug. "Hi huney! How was scho-." Suddenly her eyes widen from rage as she gets a telepathical message from Aspar and Hathor."YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL!" Ace quickly gets out of the hug and looks at Miname for assistance. "Uhhh....you...see...about that", Ace stutters not knowing what to say. "Don't worry Caraba he just wants to train , I wanted to get some training with him anyway", Natch says. Caraba calms down and looks at him and Miname."This is the only time,okay?" She looks at Natch and and grabs his hand."You wanna train huh?" she says to Ace.She lets go of Natch's hand and gets in her battle stance."Come at me." Ace hesitates,but charges her.She then gets out of her figthing stance and extends her right hand.She then sends a bolt of lightning towards his that crashes into his chest sending him into a building."Come on Ace! So me what that training today has done!" "I....I'm sorry, I just needed wanted to train with dad", Ace says shaking in fear. "I should probably do something", Natch says as he grabs Ace and teleports to a unknown location. Timazo flies in without are warning. Timazo does neck stretches and begins to speak "Can I come with--Seriously? Hmmm...." He proceeds to search for their energy using IT. Storm walks in the city unsatisfied."This city has really gotten run down since I was last here." She says looking at the scorched buildings."She then sits down out side of the city and looks up into the sky.She opens her pack of nuts and begins to eat comfortably. Cailee also enters the city about 20 minutes after Storm does and see's her eating.She slowly scootches over to her and smiles down at her."Can I have some?" Storm looks up form her can of nuts and see's Cailee.She looks at Cailee and looks back at her nuts."Hmm yeah sure why not?" She says taking a hand full for herself and tossing the can to Cailee Cailee catches the can and starts to eat."So,what brings you here?" She says stuffing the trailmix into her mouth Storm looks at the city."This is my home town. I haven't been here since I was one of..." She shakes her head and refocused."I have been on a urgent mission for nearly 3 years but it's finnally finished.I came back here hoping to start making me a living,a REAL living." Gianor lands in the city, and starts window shopping, looking as if he's lost his calling. Tenchi lands by Gianor."Whats up?" He says smiling Sakemi flies down, slowly, and lands near them both. Natch exits a crumbled clothes store wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, sneakers and a leather jacket. "So this is what Earthlings wear", Natch says studying his clothing. Natch then walks over some rubble to walk over to his newly bought motorcycle and hops onto it, putting on his sunglasses and starts riding around the city. Lamp crashes down somewhere in the middle of the city and moves up to the top of a skyscraper, sitting there. "Hey there my young majin girl. What's wrong?" A tall, rather muscular man said as hw watched the majin girl crash down on the skyscraper. He was clearly a older man, and was giving off a insane amount of energy even though he was surpressing his powerlevel as much as he could. Lamps eyes suddenly glew red for a moment as she said "Leave me alone." The man looked at the majin and slowly walked until he was standing right on the edge of the building. He was a rather old man from a first glance, but once you took a long look at him, he was clearly still in his prime, despite how old he might be "Come on now young one. I can see your anger and your sadness. Tell me what's on your mind" He didn't need to look down at her to tell she was angry and sad, her aura told the whole story Lamp remained silent. The man sat down next to the majin and looked over at her, before extending his hand in a handshake "The name is Rickey, what might your name be miss majin?" Lamp remains silent, she opened her mouth and said "Lamp" "It's a pleasure to meet you lamp. Now tell me what's wrong, i won't stop bugging you till you do." He had always taken a intrest in peoples problems, and was willing to help anyone, no matter who they might be. Lamps eyes flashed red several times, she would not move her limps for the moment as she refused to tell him. Miname lands in West City and sees the two. "Hey Majin girl and other guy", she says. Lamps eyes flashed red once again "Even more to struggle against..." she sighs and just continues to sit still. The man stands up and looks at the female girl, raising a eyebrow "Another Saiyan? It looks like the population of the saiyan raise is growing finely" As the man spoke, he felt 3 power signatures disappear all at once. Squinting his eyes, he slowly hovered into the air and took off, heading to the area where the remaining powerlevel was located without a word. Collgeta Collgeta was now 16 years old and walked down the street recently coming from the mall not to far from there. She was the oldest child of Collie and Ultimate's family by a 2 years, even though she didn't really look it. She was only around 5"6, and looked like she was closer to 14 then 16. She carried to bags in her hand she had recently bought from the store to try on when she got home. She wasn't much of aa fighter and lived out a normal human life without much worry, despite having a family full of fighters and a new younger sister named Akio. Miname flies over West City and spot a girl walking, so she flies down toward her. "Hey there", Miname says landing in front of Collgeta. "What brings you here?". Collgeta stopped in her tracks and looked at the girl, unsure how to awnser her. "Hello." Collgeta looked the girl up and down, thinking of what she could say "I came here for the mall. What brings you here?" "Well I got bored so I just started flying around", Miname says. "I was hopining I could find someone to talk to and I found you". "So you one of thosr girly girls that just shop and gossip I`m guessing". Collgeta was taken back by what this girl she had just met said about her. She responded "No I am no girly girl and i do not gossip! Do you have a problem with that?" She took a step forward so she was right in the girls face. Miname doesn`t move, but just smirks. "Maybe I do", she says. "I know girls like you". " Say who is your mom and dad, some kind of uptight rich jerks", Miname says crossing her arms. "That isn't true! My mother is collie and my step-father goes by the name of Ultimate Tre! Who's your mom and dad, i'm guessing they are poor low lifes huh?" Collgeta said crossing her arms and turning half way from where, waiting for the girl to awnser her "My family is lined with great fighters, and fir your information my mom is Klen and. my dad is Tenchi", Miname says getting a little angry. "Not to mention I come from a royal bloodline", Miname says. "And you don`t even want me to go on about my uncle". "Now got anything else to say?". Collgeta didn't really care who her mother was, but she could tell she was getting Miname angry. She smiled and shurged, seeming pleased that she manged to make the girl lose her temper "No, because i don't care who your mother is. I don't care who your father is. I don't care of you're from a royal bloodline or if you were poor. But don't you ever disrespect my family, and i won't disrespect yours. Got it?" She gave a laugh and smirk and looked at her, wondering what she could possibly say now. "Oh really, you should care considering my dad or uncle will win the World Martial Arts Tournament by beating your dad", Miname says calming down. "And I won`t disrespect your family as long as you do the same". "Now that that`s out of the way, I`m Miname". "My step-father isn't going to lose to your dad or your uncle. With that said, My name is Collgeta, not too nice to meet you Miname" She didn't turn all the way to face her, but uncrossed her arms to put it out in a handshake Lamp was currently sitting down under a tree, sleeping, her ki could probably be sensed quite easily. "Hmph", Miname says as she shakes Collgeta`s hand. Miname then sensed a strong power nearby and realized it was Lamp`s. "Hey Lamp", Miname says as she walks over to her. Collgeta also felt a very powerful energy not to far away from them and went with Miname to go to it. When she saw it was a majin, she was clearly confused. She didn't understand how that thing was giving off such amazing energy, but looked like bubble gum in the form of a person or something. She remained silent, thinking that lamp was a very odd name from a girl that looked like bubblegum Lamp basically woke up and shook her head, when she saw the others her eyes flashed red, not liking to be around people, she says a little bit angered "What now...?" Ace lands in West City and sees a angry Lamp, a older Collgeta, and a smiling Miname. "Hey guys, how`s it going?", Ace ask. "What up Miname", he says giving his cousin a fist bump. "And it`s nice to meet you", he says gesturing toward Collgeta. "Anyway, Lamp I see you haven`t solved your anger management issues". "But there is someone else angry coming this way", he says with a smirk. Lamp saw ace as she begin to show ridiculous anger as her eyes glew red for a second, she shoots out a small cloud of steam as well. Ace smirks at Lamps anger. "You get angry at the silliest things Lamp, but we should be enraged since you killed our friend Loke", Ace says. "If you`re angry how about you come attack me". "'And attack like you mean it'", Ace says getting under Lamps skin. Lamp releases even more steam as her anger continues she stops and simply walks about ten meters away and sits down under another tree, her eyes were still red and she didn't have a smile on her face. "Face it Lamp, you`re just a wad of chewed up bubble gum", Ace says. "You wonder why you have no friends or no one likes you, but you go around killing people". Ace then notices Lamp wasn`t listening, so he goes over to her and grabs her by the collar and slams her into the tree. "If don`t feel responsible for Loke`s death, than it`s time for you to take some responsibility", Ace says as his he fires a energy blast durectly into Lamp`s chest, blowing her into millions of pieces. Lamp swiftly regenerates as she didn't take the assault very lightly, she again shot out steam as she was probably a meter away from ace "You do not... Know.. How i feel..." as she then attempts to kick him in the neck, and then fire a ki blast right in his head, and then fly back and land on her feet. Ace easily recovers fron Lamps attack and gets even angrier. "I don`t care how you feel because you don`t care how we feel over losing Loke", Ace says. "But I`ll show you what pain feels like", he says as he pounds Lamp in the face and charges energy in his palms and strikes Lamp into a gooey mess as he shows no ercy to Lamp. When he see`s Lamp regenerating he steps on her head and fires a energy blast do large it creates a tremendous crater in the ground. "You bubblegum freak", Ace says as he turns around and begins to walk away. Lamp slowly regenerates as she gets up, her eyes glew red as she entered the pure form, she jumped into the air and fires several ki blasts towards ace, she finsihes with charging up a kamehameha and then firing it right at him, once it impacts it creates an outward crater the size of a skyscraper from where ace was, it would likely fling him into space or just across the city. After the Kamehameha, Ace was propelled into the sky, badly injured, but he knew he had to fight. "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT"! He yells as he takes off his cape and ascends to Super Saiyan. "THIS IS FOR LOKE"! Ace says flying down slanted, moving past all Mach speeds and moving as fast as the speed of sound. At this speed, Ace was moving faster than a comet or meteor entering the Earth`s atmosphere and pinpointed Lamp, and charged a Kamehameha in his hands as he was diving down at incredible speeds. "KAAAAAAA.....MEEEEEE.....HAAAA....MEEEEEE....HAAAAAA!", Ace yells as he fires the blast when he plunges into Lamp, srnding the blast directly into her, and causing a explosion so big it blew the city apart. Nothing was left but rubble as everyone was buried under it. The Aftermath Collgeta was totally in shock after hearing about her little brother loke. She had no idea her brother had been killed, and didn't understand the relationship between him and the boy. She was totally caught up in the explosion the boy made when he rushed lamp so fast she couldn't even see him. She thought she was dead, but she was wrong. By sheer luck, she managed to live through the blast and slowly made her way out of the rubble of the destroyed city. She coughed and coughed, before looking around at the remains, totally dumbfounded. Wha.....how....how could someone do this to a city..?" With that, she tried to sense and feel out surviors energy, feeling like both of her legs were broken and that she could barely pull herself up and out from the debree Ace was heavily injured from his own attack as he felt all his bones in his body wer broken. However only is arm was broken and he managed to get up and look aroun him. "W-what have I done", Ace says shocked by his power and the afternath if the attack. He then sees Collgeta and Miname crawl out from under the debris and helped both of them up. "It` over Lamp, the lives of people aren`t worth it", Ace says. Lamp did not hear this as she slowly regenerated and got up, her eyes were glowing red like if she was a demon, she said "Maybe it's time to show you all the pain i've suffered throughout my existence." as she flew into the air, she creates two small small orbs of energy, and says "Now... Let's see if you can stand up to THIS!" as she smashes them both into each other above her head, creating a large large large laaaaaaaaarge orb or energy, it would infact be the size of the city and it's unknown if it can destroy the planet or not, it was a prototype attack still, she then throws it down towards them at speeds unimaginable. "No no no no no no no no no!!!!!" Said a familar voice that filled the sky. Out of nowhere, something shot down from the sky and actually CAUGHT the large orb of energy in it's hands. It was LOKE! He was fully powered and and managed to actually catch the ball semi-close to when Lamp threw it. He had already prepared to make his way from otherworld to earth when he saw what was going on. He held the ball in place and forced it as close as possible to lamp, so it was far above the already destroyed city "THERE....IS NO WAY...I AM LETTING YOU KILL ANYONE ELSE LAMP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE CRAZY, I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THAT. I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO KILL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!!!!" Loke had no care or regrete for what might happen, and held the ball at close rage to lamp, and made sure it was high enough above the city that no one else would have to get hurt. Lamp was suddenly very frigthended as the master breaker prototype exploded with such force it would eradicate every piece of lamp, probably send loke back to heaven, and knock everyone on the ground out due to the large explsosion, the shockwave would vaporize nearly all debris as it stopped glowing, both loke and lamp would probably be gone. Ace, Miname, and Collgeta recovered to hear the sounds of firetrucks in the area. "I can't believe this happened", Miname says. Ace doesn`t say a word and slowly starts walking away. "Ace where are you going?", Miname ask. "I don`t know...and I don`t care", Ace says ascenfing into the air and flying out of sight. Reppes lands down and sighs after seeing the city destroyed and thinks "Looks like Lamp-chan's at it again... And I though Majin Buu was bad..." He then helps uncovering the rubble for any survivors, he'd use his Medical Ninjutsu to heal them. He turns to Collgeta. "Let me guess, Lamp-chan did this?" He says as he heals her. Giah lands on the ground after sensing how levels of energy, however to his disappointment, the fight had already ended. "AWWWW! Why do I always miss all the fun, all the action!" Collgeta was already heading away from the area to go find her mother, when she noticed Giah and looked at him confused, wondering who he is or what he is "uh...hello." Her voice was faint, due to being in alot of pain "Who are you?" She spoke to Giah but stayed a far distance away from him. Reppes uncovers some of the last chunks of rubble, which didn't have more survivors. "You should go to a Hospital, my Medical Techniques can't heal you completely. By the way, my name is Reppes." Catching up Tenchi soars over West City recalling past events.He then makes an abrupt stop over the exact spot where he and Natch had fought and destroyed Ignus."Ahh memories." He says smiling a bit. Natch would sense Tenchi`s energy after sitting on a building and teleport behind him. "Hey Tenchi", Natch says in a cold yet easy going voice. Tenchi isnt frightened,not even shocked,but he still shivers at the coldness of Natch's voice."Long time no see Natch" He turns around and gives Natch a smile.He gives him a friendly wave.Then he realizes something."What are you doing here? Arnt you supposed to be participating in the WMAT?" "I`m getting ready for my finals match", Natch says as he cracks his neck a little. "Trying to prepare so that I`m more ready than ever", he says. "So what have you been up to?", he ask as he punches the air a littlle, warming up. Tenchi laughs."Well for starters I just finished training in deep space with your wife,and currently I'm battling her on Planet Yardrat." He looks at Natch grinning while also sensing his power level."You've gotten better I see." He walks around Natch as if studying him."You know I could help you out if you want..." Natch raises a eyebrow at Tenchi`s comment. "How so?" "Well..." Materializes an apple and takes a bite out of it."maybe I can teach you something." He keeps cockyness out of his voice,but he still grins at the though of him teaching Natch something. Natch smiles a bit a looks at Tenchi. "So what exactly do you want to teach me?", he ask. "Well since I'm not in the WMAT. I'd rather see you win than anyone else." He pauses and looks to the area where the creatures who once ocuppied Cradle lives in the city.He then motions for Natch to follow him before decending to that part of the city.Once he lands on a slanted crumbled,broken down building that is taller than the others he turns to Natch."Are you familiar with the Kaio-Ken,Natch?" "Of course", Natch says as he decends on the ground. "I use it all the time, but what could you know about it that I don`t?", Natch ask. "Well what if I said there is a method that branches off of that, that happens to be 10x stronger and that it takes absolutly no toll on the body once so ever." Tenchi says to his old friend Natch is suprised by this and starts to become curious. "A branch off Kaio-Ken?", Natch ask. "Sounds impossible, but knowing you, you don`t know that word". "So tell me more of this branched off version". Tenchi smirks."It is called the Tekatu-Ken,it branches off of the Kaio-Ken,but in a way its totally different.It is a multiplier of ones physical abilities but it also multiplies that of the mental state.It also dosent depend on the Physical state of ones body,but the persons state of mental well being." He pauses to let it all sink in."SO if one doesnt have a strong mind this technique isnt going to help him much." Tenchi closes his eyes for about half a minute before reopenning them to show that they are now glowing blue.He then is encased in golden armour and his skin transforms into pure blue energy as he acsends to Tekatu-Ken."This is Tekatu-Ken times 1 or Kaio-Ken 10x" The roof of the building then starts to crumble under Tenchi's feet."What makes the Tekatu-Ken so strong is the users will to fight." Natch is a little suprised at this new form and smirks. "Well by all means, tell me everything you know about Tekatu-Ken". "It`ll prove very useful". Tenchi walks towards Natch and smiles,but under his helmet he could not see him."Although you are mentally strong your mental strongness doesnt beat out your physical state.What you first need to do is train your mind a little bit more." He sits down and motions for Natch to do so also."I will set up a mental link between us so we can train our minds together." As he closes his eyes they both appear in a black area."This is called Mind Sparring,its like meditation." He then creates 10 clones of himself and sends them rushing towards Natch. Natch simply doesn`t move and smiles. "Think you`re underestimating my mind", he says as he destroyes every clone in such a speed that it appears that he doesn`t move. Tenchi laughs."Dont think its that easy." The clones the rematiralizes but now there is twenty of them and they all rush back at Natch. "Didn`t expect it to be", he says as he creates 30 clones of his own to charge at Tenchi`s clones. Tenchi smirks."Dude that a good one,but see.." Tenchi's clones fly straight through Natches clones as if Ghosts and then destroy his clones."Oh and dude dont bother using ki.Since I am the one who set up the link I can change certain things." Tenchi then shuts off Natches powerful saiyan speed,strength,and stamina to try and force him to only use his mind.The clones the bombard Natch with attacks. Natch raises his eyebrow and closes his eyes as he calms his mind and takes the attacks head on. He would then emerge from the smoke unscratched, using his mind to convert his ki into magic instead Tenchi smiles in the success of Natch."This must be what a teacher feels like when he sees his student get a A on a test. You go the magic part down,but can you get the ki part?" He then sends 1,000 clones towards Natch."Dont think of Magic and Ki as sperate things! Think of them as one energy but with different uses." Natch would get ready for the attack, but would sense his son in trouble. He would then get hit by the attack and fall down. "Ow, he would say". "Grrr, throw the attack at me again", he would say angrily. Tenchi also senses that also."Dont worry Natch." But instead of sending the attack at him again then now 10,000 clones grab on to him and form a sort of sphere around him with his battle in the middle,getting ready to self destruct."10......9.......8.." They begin to chant. Tenchi then walks forwards."Magic or Ki alone will not save you from this explosion,you need both of them combined to save you!" Natch concentrates and smiles. Natch then closely combines his ki and magic to create a exploding shield around himself that would explode his magic and.ki to knock the clones away before self destructing, knocking them toward Tenchi. Tenchi evades the clones and grins."Well looks like you got that part down.All you need now is the transformation." He walks up to Natch and smiles."All you have to do is will yourself to do it." "Alright then", Natch says as he focuses his energy and focuses it all in one place. Natch then concentrates and takes in a deep breath before letting it all out and going kaio-ken. To achieve.the forñ, Natch then releases his energy and transforms into Tekatu-Ken. "Got it down", Natch says as he feels the forms power and starts punching the air to test it out. Just at that time, Ace would land in West City, looking at his father and uncle. "Hey dad, hey uncle Tenchi", he would say walking up to them. "Yo Ace,long time no see!" Tenchi says waving to his Nephew."Check out your dad! Looks cool doesnt he?" He then turns back to Natch."Alright Natch you have attained Tekatu-Ken x1 but you havent mastered it yet so you shoul take it easy....or your brain might explode." "Awesome!", Ace would say as he saw his dad's new form. "Pfft", Natch would say as he continued to power up. "Not unless, I direct my energy equally to prevent pernicous damage to me", Natch would say. "If I mix the Tekatu_Ken`s energy with a new form I`ve been working on, it`ll do minimal damage", Natch would say as he mow used his new form the Blazing Form with the Tekatu-Ken to create the Blazing-Ken. "Hmph", he would say as he accoñplished his new forñ. "AWESOME!", Ace yelled even louder. Rin would land in West City a good while after Ace, seeing as she was looking around for her father. When she did land, she crossed her arms kicked over some fallen debree "This "city" seems like a dump." Rin would say, looking at tenchi and then at Tekatu-ken Natch ".....What is that?" She asked Ace, pointing. "It`s a mixture of the Tekatu-Ken and a new form my dad has been working on", Ace would say. "His power is incredible". Tenchi turns to notice Rin. He silently waves,before confronting her."Nice to meet you I'm Tenchi,and you are?" "Eh" Rin would say as Ace talked about Natch's power, then turned to hear Tenchi talking to her "My name is Rin. My dad is Ultimate and my mother is Collie. Nice to meet you as well" Rin would say to Tenchi, seeming to respect him despite having just met the human sage. "Eh?", Ace would ask looking at Rin. "So you must be Ultimate`s youngest child", Natch would say as he walks up to Rin with his arms folded. "I`m Natch, pleased to meet you". Rin would stare right into Natch's eyes, clearly showing that she disliked that he had defeated her father. Though she did amire and respect his power, despite not saying it outright. She examined him for about a mintue before saying "Nice to meet you as well Mr.Natch. Have either of you two seen my father around here?" She asked Natch and Tenchi, having a feeling he was soemwhere around here. Tenchi scratches his head and then looks up recognizing Ultimates ki signature in the sky.He turns his head to Rin."No,I havent seen him yet." He said truthfully."Although I might have an idea where he is.I think he need to have sometime to himself,though." "I don't know where he is either", Natch says looking at Rin. "He probably is upset about the World Martial Arts Tournament, so it's best if he is left alone". Ace yawns, "So what are you going to do now?", Ace ask Rin. "Not sure. I think should be in one of those pity fights before the main event at the tournament or something." Rin would say, drinking a powerlevel potion right infront of them like it was soda until it was all gone."I think dad might be there. Lets go cheer him on!" Rin would say, grabbing onto Ace's arm tight and taking off into the sky with him, dragging him along with her rather he liked it or not Ultimate had actually been there the entire time, watching Tenchi teach Natch about this new form. ''"Tekatu-Ken....huh?" Ultimate thought to himself, noticing his daughter and Ace show up looking for him. He looked right at Tenchi from the shadow's as the main stared at him, before he hid his powerlevel again. He silently took off for his match with zero. It was true Ultimate was angery that he once again did nearly nothing to the saiyan in terms of damage. He had now remembered what the attack he was trying to use was, and was angry that the name was so easy "I could have had Natch had i just remembered. I guess it wtasn't by destiny for me to beat him." ''Those words made Ultimate's blood boil. His rage was building and he had no choice but to take it out on his opponent. he could only hope that he wasn't going to kill Zero. Pto makes it."I'm here sorry it took me so long.I stopped by the Lookout for more training." Meeting Newcomers Frost walks at West City, with a dull look on his face. He thinks "Maybe I should begin training, I've earned enough money to enter a training school... I'm relying on my brother to fight instead of me too much..." Takumi was also walking into the city and was looking around. "Wow this place is huge" he said aloud, he wasn't from West city and was not acustomed to the large urban area. He could see the ruins from battles that had scarred the city, along with the landmarks like Capsule Corps. "I wonder if there is anyone to train with here." he thought to himself as training was often on his mind. Trogeveta lands on West City with kinda blank, angry look on his face, he then talks to himself "Yet another loss Grr... still after training for months i've truely became worthless" Standing in a corner silent. Frost feels a voice in his head "Hey, you don't need training, just let me do all the fighting." That voice was the soul of his long lost brother, that was sealed into Frost's scarf. Frost yelled out as loud as he could while covering his head with his hands, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONCE, BROTHER!" All nearby citizens would probably hear it, and they start staring at Frost as he starts to run. Takumi glanced at the strange boy who had screamed just now, but thought nothing of it because he was battle hungry. He finally left his home town after about 15 years of living there with his mother, he was now here to fight and learn to fight. Hopefully he wouldn't have to die today but whatever happened would happen. "To the gym then" he muttered to himself and walked past Frost although he didn't know who he was. Trogeveta stares at that strange boy who just screams a loud but showed no attention towards him and stands still, something was going through his mind but who knows what was he thinking of. He was rather looking very angry and his rage was at boiling point. He stayed still for 30 minutes then looks towards the strange boy saying nothing and thinking nothing. Frost gives into the thoughts of the voice inside his head, and his hair becomes more spikier and eyes start glowing in a golden color. He was possessed by his brother. The new "Frost" says "Ah, good to be in the living world again. Now, time to find someone to spar against..." He then sees Takumi and runs to him. He was able to sense his Saiyan genes because of the possessed Frost's Demon blood, with which he can distinguish what race anything is. He says to Takumi "Yo! Are you a Saiyan? I heard Saiyans like to battle, so why not spar right here; right now?" He says as he cracks his neck and knuckles. Takumi stopped walking almost immediately with shivers of excitement going down his back, he turned around to face the strange kid who was now talking to him. Seeing his weird form he didn't know what he was but he couldn't be a Super Saiyan, not with those eyes "Yeah I'm Saiyan, but if you want me to fight you then I call a tag-team partner. Just for kicks." He said with a smirk while he scanned the area before seeing Trogeveta, "Hey you, you look strong." he said as he walked towards Trogeveta "Be my tag-team partner, though you probably won't get much fight time." He grinned as he cracked his neck and faced Frost once again. Trogeveta would seemingly refuse but he thinks "i could check my strength on these noobs" he then stares at two of them saying "I will fight you two noobs only in one condition and that is i fight alone i dont need any annoying tag partner how about if you both tag and fight me" he says in bold voice. He thinks "I'm going to finish them off in my first turn however playing with these idiots and under-estimating them would be fun". He says "You go first since you both are no match for me combined". Frost responds in a cocky voice "If you say so." he opens his backpack and takes a soccer ball out of it. He kicks it into the air, and Frost jumps on top of the ball and spins it. Soon, Frost's demon ki starts pouring into the ball, and infused it with the wind, and because of his sensitive ki, the ball becomes frozen. "''Blow 'em over!" He shouts, then, he prepares to kick it, and says "''Eternal Blizzard''!" and he finally kicks it at Trogeveta. He knew the ball would slow him down, even if it misses him, so he uses the move, the effects being unknown to Trogeveta. Perhaps Takumi wasn't as powerful as he thought he was, because he simply charged at Trogeveta and attacked with two punches towards his waist and a spin kick towards his head before flipping back and sending a ki blast in Trogeveta's direction. Trogeveta saw that coming because he used his mind read on Frost a while back then, so he blocked it and nothing effected trogeveta's speed at all, he then dodges all of Takumi's moves easily "so its my turn" as he rushes towards them and due to his massive speed the whole area became filled with dust making it even harder to see "Hmm...how about i make you both blind?" as he flies up towards the sun and he started by placing his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique "SOLAR FLARE", which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everyone, Then quickly he rushes towards Frost and fires a 4 full power energy balls then he heads towards Takumi and Fires Big Bang Attack right on his Face making an impact. "This is child play thing" As "Frost" was blinded by the Solar Flare, the real Frost told his brother through his subconsciousness to dodge it. "Brother, a barrage is incoming; jump away!" The "Frost" that was controlling the real one's body backflipped away from the Ki Barrages. He then wipes his eyes, being able to see again. He says "Okay, you're gonna pay!" He runs to his soccer ball. The real Frost says to him "It's as if he's read your, or should I say, our minds. We have to think while he's distracted with the other Saiyan. So listen..." After a while, the "Frost" in command of the body says. "Okay... Blow 'em over!" and uses Eternal Blizzard again.A Alex then sees the battle then flies over watching "Wow these guys don't play games" he says Takumi was blasted through a building causing it to sheer in half as he did so, under the pile of rubble he began to stand again. He glared and wiped the blood from his lip as he began to charge his Signature move "KISORAS!" He calls the name of the technique as he charges the purple ki that had lightning sparks flashing around it, he stabs it into the ground and clenched his mouth shut as he ran towards Trogeveta at high speed to such that dust began to rise from the ground as he did this. He again targeted Trogeveta's waist as it was the largest target and thus thrusted the ki ball in his opponent's direction and it expanded as he did so before exploding causing an AOE attack. Trogeveta was shocked after getting hit by these noobs and would say "Wow you bunch of craps really did a number on me but its about time i end it now have yo ever heard about the super saiyan transformation"As he transforms into super saiyan and mixing it with Kaio-Ken "SUPER KAIO-KEN!!" He yells as he becomes a super self "Time to get serious and i might end this right now" as he wears his gloves and rushes towards all of them at once and punches the opponent twice and uppercuts their chin before kicking them away. He then dashes after them to knock the opponent away with a punch and kick to their side.Trogeveta counters with a savage volley of 22 kicks , then he finishes by kicking them away, saying "Take this!".Then he punches the opponent in the stomach. Then, he punches the opponent in the face and spins around to knock them away with a roundhouse kick to their back. Finally, Trogeveta puts his hand forward and fires a large golden-yellow energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. he then says in a cocky voice "You guys are no fun, no match for me if this keep going i might end up killing you all and thats the thing i dont want to do due to some reasons" He would say as he start leaving the battlfpefield. A normal, soccer ball (not Eternal Blizzard) flies right next to Trogeveta's face. "I'm not done yet. Come back here, you son of a--!" Frost's body changes into sharp snowflake shuriken, and they all fly towards Trogeveta. The real Frost comes out of the debris. "You think you can outsmart me, you dumb Saiyan scum?..." Frost was using a technique which makes an identical ki clone of himself made out of his frozen demonic ki. Frost's real self, in his mind, says to the Frost that was controlling the body "We should go away, we're running out of ki." But the "Frost" that was hosting the body said "I'm pumped for action, I don't care if I'm almost out of ki." The real Frost takes over and says "I-I'm sorry, sir... I got carried away with this fighting..." Frost's brother tells Frost in his mind "What do you think you're doing?!" To which the real Frost replies in his mind "I'm taking over. It's my body, I'll do what I want with it." He finds Takumi while searching through the rubble. "You okay?" Takumi was laying in a pool of his own blood, he didn't expect to see a real living Super Saiyan, and he expected less to fight one. "Why did I explode?" he grins slightly with one eye shut from the pain, his body was broken though he only managed to break his left arm which was warn down by his attack. He stood to his feet "Hey thanks, not that it matters much now. But who are you anyways?" Takumi asked Frost as he dusted himself off with his good arm. His spirit was unbroken but he knew when e was beaten, though he'd hate to admit it but Trogeveta was the better Saiyan in this battle. Though going Super Saiyan may have been unnecessary but hey, he managed to get an attack off on the bugger anyways. Frost, was desperate and didn't want to tell the secret about his brother that can possess him and take over his body occasionally. He just says "Well, I'm Frost. And I kinda have a... Split-personality... And we should take you to a hospital. I haven't catched your name, either." Takumi didn't realize he had been rude "Oh, Takumi. And that would probably be best, as much as I hate the darn things." He began to ascend into the sky and fly off otwards the hospital. Frost thinks to his brother "Wow, you actually gave the Saiyan in the green gi quite a beating for a moment there..." Frost's brother replies in thought "I would've killed him if it weren't that Super whatever transformation." Frost says "Quit being cocky. Let's see if there are any tuitions we can take." and he starts walking, looking for nearby training schools. Takumi was glaring the whole time he was at the hospital because he hated how such places made him feel weak. He waited until he was seen by a doctor and was quite impatient when the doctor said it would take him a little while to brace his arm. "Doctor I have no patience for this" he declared as he waited longer and longer for his wounds to be adressed. "If only I had been faster" he thought to himself "Stupid Super Saiyan" he clenched the fist of his broken arm but did not yield a scream. Trogeveta blasts that soccer ball away with a singly ki blast "How Pathetic..........Do you really believe that you can defeat me, Frost's Brother?" He knew all about his secret since he read his mind a while ago "You are too over confident and Egotistical but inside you know that you are inferior to me...........There is no value in killing you...................if you want me curse me! hate me! and live a long unsightly life.....run away and cling to your pitiful life. You know why you cant defeat me? its because you lack hated and power you needed.Always dream and shoot higher than you know you can do. Try to be better than yourself.I hope we meet next time then i'll see how you've improved, i'll also see that wheather you've stopped wearing your diapers" Trogeveta would say in a rude voice as he skyrockets to an unknown place Takumi left the hospital as soon as he could and flew off into the sky to find a place to train, he knew that if he wanted to be a Super Saiyan he would have to fight someone strong. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas